Yesterday
by lirinchan
Summary: Song fic sur cette chanson dont la reprise que j'ai écouté est issu du spectacle Salut les copains... Steven se fait abandonner par Cathy, souhaite retourner en arrière avant de s'ouvrir au futur... Présence très légère de McDanno ! Sorry pour les fautes que j'ai oublié de corriger!
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday**

**Steven était dans la rue, il errait sans but précis, juste pour tenter de penser à autre chose que ce qui venait de se passer. Tout était fini. L'espoir n'existait plus, et une page venait de se tourner. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'accepter**

**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away** **Now it looks as though they're here to stay** **Oh, I believe in yesterday**

_Mais que pouvait t'il y faire ? Une nouvelle dispute avec commencé chez lui, avec pour sujet de prédilection, sa mère. Mais celle ci n'était pas présente, et donc pas directement coupable de la fin de son couple. Même si elle en avait été un argument important. _

**Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be** **There's a shadow hanging over me** **Oh, yesterday came suddenly**

_Non le conflit l'avait bel et bien un fois de plus opposé à Catherine, sauf que cette fois, rien ne s'était passé comme auparavant. On aurait dit que la rancune, la colère et les non dits de leurs autres disputes étaient revenus brusquement, les emportant tout les deux dans une escalade verbale qu'aucun des deux ne voulait._

**Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say** **I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**

**Puis la femme de sa vie avait brusquement tourné les talons et lui avait annoncé que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Les mystères autour de lui et de sa famille, les mises en danger inutiles et trop répétitives, et enfin, leur vie de couple au bord de la faillite. Elle avait pris son sac et lui avait affirmer que demain ses affaires ne seraient plus là. **

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play** **Now I need a place to hide away** **Oh, I believe in yesterday**

**Il se mit à pleuvoir à ce moment là, mais le SEAL, assis sur le banc d'un parc ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Autour de lui, les enfants couraient se mettre à l'abri en riant alors que les parents ouvraient les parapluie... Son cœur lui saignait. **

**Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say** **I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**

_L'eau tombant du ciel se mêla à celle qui coulait de ses yeux, plus salée, alors que les passants abrité commençait à le regarder étrangement. Il se leva et s'éloigna, cherchant à la fois à être seul, et à être réconforté. _

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play** **Now I need a place to hide away** **Oh, I believe in yesterday**

**Ses pas le dirigèrent inconsciemment vers le domicile de son partenaire, le lieutenant Williams. A quelques mètres de la porte, il hésita. Pouvait t'il se permettre de déranger son ami ? Celui ci était peut être en compagnie de Gaby ou encore de Grace. Un moment d'intimité qui permettait au père de famille de souffler. Il n'avait pas le droit de le déranger. **

**C'est au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion que la porte s'ouvrit, suivit d'un juron dû apparament au temps qui avait assez brusquement changé. Il leva ses yeux en même temps que son vis à vis, et vit que celui ci tenait deux grands sacs de poubelles noires dans chacune de ses mains. **

**Daniel le dévisagea intensément puis s'arrêta un moment sur les yeux rougis du navy, et son expression de douleur. Sans un mot, il rentra, mais laissa la porte grande ouverte, avant de réapparaître un moment plus tard sur le seuil, une serviette à la main. Cette fois l'expression de son chef était plus à la détresse, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il posa la serviette et une fois de plus, ne referma pas la porte.**

**Steven s'approcha doucement et entra en prenant le linge, qu'il passa sur ses épaules, qui commençait à trembler. Il enleva son haut, et se retrouva dans le salon de son ami, déjà affairé à préparer un café. Oui, hier s'était terminé dans la douleur d'aujourd'hui... mais demain lui tendait à présent la main d'un nouvel amour. **

**Fin. **


	2. Chapter 2: réponse aux reviews

Bonjour,

Voici les réponses aux reviews !

Lucie: Merci ! Je suis contente que l'émotion se transmette.

Yuki: Oui je te comprend ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis moi même peu adepte des death fic. Mais je prend plaisir à écrire sur des émotions différentes y compris celle qui sont négative ! Heureuse que que le coup de plume t'ai plu !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Encore

Steven était assis sur le canapé de son lieutenant, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il tremblotait mais son partenaire n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était dû au froid ou à autre chose.

Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur,  
et j'ai tout fait pour ça  
Quand elle m'a fait saigné le cœur  
Je l'ai gardé pour moi

Le brun était complètement perdu. Il était venu chercher du réconfort chez son ami et il savait pourquoi. Durant tout le temps où il avait été avec Catherine, son cœur avait balancé entre les deux. Il savait que si son instinct l'avait poussé là, c'est parce qu'il pouvait compter sur le blond, mais également, en profiter pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais était t'il vraiment sûr de vouloir tourner la page ? Elle lui manquait tellement déjà.

J'ai encore encore besoin d'elle  
Encore une flamme  
Encore une lame  
Enlacés nos corps  
Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
Au-delà de l'âme  
Encore une larme

Danny quand à lui avait laissé le navy seul un moment, puis voyant que rien ne se passait de plus, il s'approcha doucement, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il s'assit donc à ses cotés, et posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudé de son ami, avant de la retirer, brûlante. Le commandant avait de la fièvre.

J'oublie le temps mais passe des heures  
A n'attendre qu'elle  
Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur  
Et ça me rappelle

Le SEAL de son coté n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette rupture le faisait tellement souffrir. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première, et pourtant, il était dans tout ces états. Peut être c'était t'il attaché au final. Il demeurait donc inconsolable et ils ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent de nouveau, suivi rapidement de sanglot.

J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle  
Encore une flamme  
Encore une lame  
Enlacés nos corps  
Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
Au-delà de l'âme  
Encore une larme

Sanglots qui n'avait pas échapper au lieutenant, qui décida d'agir en douceur. Il passa alors son bras autour des épaules du SEAL dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, avant d' appuyer légèrement sur celles ci, amenant la tête de son partenaire contre son épaule. Celui ci laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps, et le plus petit put alors voir son visage et ses yeux rougis, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Néanmoins, il était satisfait : Si il ne savait toujours pas l'origine du problème, le navy se laissait faire, ce qui semblait signifier qu'il acceptait d'être aidé et soutenu.

J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle  
Encore une flamme  
Encore une lame  
Enlacés nos corps  
Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
Au-delà de l'âme  
Encore une larme

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que les pleurs du jeune homme ne se calme, ce qui fit passer quelques minutes, avant que le plus grand des deux ne rapproche tout doucement son corps de celui de son subordonné, cherchant un peu de chaleur pour apaiser ses tremblements, il murmura :

« C'est fini... Catherine pars demain. »

Elle me fait mal  
A l'intérieur je meurs  
Et je deviens pâle  
Je veux tout oublier  
Suis-je normal

Daniel avait compris la phrase mais il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il avait du mal à concevoir que le grand « Steeve » ou encore SuperSeal, soit dans cet état juste car il venait de perdre sa copine. Mais c'est justement cette sensibilité et cette fragilité qu'il n'avait pas soupçonner chez son collègue, qui lui fit comprendre à quelle point l'épreuve qu'il traversait était dur pour lui. C'est à ce moment que Steven se rapprocha tout doucement de lui, au point que leurs jambes soit en contact, et que le brun relève la tête toujours niché dans l'épaule du plus petit qui baissa alors la sienne, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux.

J'ai encore encore besoin d'elle  
Encore une flamme  
Encore une lame  
Enlacés nos corps  
Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
Au-delà de l'âme  
Encore une larme

Ce fut le blond qui franchit la distance les séparant. Il voulait prouver à son ami qu'il n'était plus seul, qui pouvait l'aider et surtout... qu'il pouvait remplacer Catherine dans son cœur... et même être plus pour lui. Cependant, il n'obtint dans un premier temps aucune réponse de l'être qu'il aimait.

J'ai encore encore besoin d'elle  
Encore une flamme  
Encore une lame

Le cerveau de son supérieur fonctionnait à cent à l'heure depuis que les lèvres de son ami s'était posées sur les siennes. Il était face au choix qu'il craignait le plus : Catherine ou Danny ? Regretter le passé et espéré qu'il revienne, ou se tourner vers un nouvel amour ? Il ferma les yeux, la bouche du plus petit était réellement attrayante, et il décida d'y céder. Lentement, il approfondit le baiser.

Enlacés nos corps  
Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
Au-delà de l'âme  
Encore une larme

Une dernière marque de tristesse coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il collait son corps à celui du lieutenant relâchant sa bouche pour l'allonger sur le canapé, lui susurrant des mots d'amours pour le rassurer sur sa sincérité, lui confiant ce qu'il pensait de leur relation depuis le début. Ses mains découvrirent tout doucement le corps du petit blond à mesure que sa tristesse, qui ne pouvait le quitter immédiatement, était remplacé par un sentiment de paix dû au fait d'être de nouveau aimer par quelqu'un qu'il estimait beaucoup. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois, et lorsqu'elle se séparèrent, il s'avouèrent leurs sentiments cherchant avant tout la douceur et la tendresse dont on les avait tout deux privés, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, et Danny se mit à caresser doucement le visage de son amant, remarquant que ses tremblements se calmait, et qu'un petit sourire heureux pointait timidement sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit la phrase de son subordonné :

« Je te ferais oublier cette femme, et la douleur qu'elle t'a apporté. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4: Ces diamants là

Réponses aux reviews

Yuki : Oui effectivement je viens de vois ça c'est juste horrible, pourtant j'ai fait copier coller de mon document qui contient des paragraphes et tout... je vois pas pourquoi il les as enlevés! Enfin, je viens de le remettre en ligne, et je susi désolé de cette lecture qui a dû être pénible en effet.

Suite à une autre demande sur un forum, voici une nouvelle suite en song fic qui n'est pas obligatoire, sur la chanson " ces diamants là", on reste dans les comédies musicales, hein :)

Cela aurait très bien pu s'appeler : " les différentes étapes du couples McDanno", vous verrez pourquoi.

Bonne lecture :)

Ces diamants là.

Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que Steeve était venu demander de l'aide à Danny, par une journée pluvieuse, et qu'il avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments, se questionnant sur la possibilité d'un nouvel amour. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé au blond, qui avait bien eu du mal à croire que Steven l'aimait réellement, plutôt qu'il cherchait juste un échappatoire à sa tristesse. Il avait fallu de nombreux serments de fidélité et d 'amour, afin que le blond soit un peu plus rassuré.

Mes quatorze printemps Sont à toi

Ce collier de diamants Est pour moi

Les mots de tes serments

Si tu mens Je n'y croirai pas

Leur relation avait donc débuté lentement et la première épreuve s'était déjà dressé en face d'eux. Il avait fallu que Danny rompt avec Gaby, et que Steven qui avait déjà laissé à son lieutenant la possibilité de vivre dans sa maison, assiste au déménagement de Catherine, qui de plus, avait bien remarqué la nouvelle proximité entre les deux partenaires, ne se privant pas pour affirmer au navy qu'il l'avait quitté pour aller avec le plus petit. Ce qui avait blessé le chef de l'équipe et déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

Ton coeur de jouvencelle Est à moi

Tes yeux de tourterelle Sont pour moi

Les étoiles étincellent Dans le ciel

Moins que ces diamants-là

Mais dès qu'elle était partie, son lieutenant était venu le voir et à l'aide de gestes tendres, de mots murmurés à son oreilles, il lui avait une fois de plus decrit son amour, réconforté sur l'histoire qui se terminait et sur la nouvelle qui commençait. Il serait là pour lui, Steven était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Son étoile et sa vie. Le brun l'avait ressenti : Son bonheur était ici, avec son Danno.

Celui que mon coeur aime

Est un beau chevalier

Qui ne sait pas lui-même

Combien je peux l'aimer

Le brun avait quand à lui beaucoup plus de mal à exprimer ses sentiments, ses émotions. C'est un exercice auquel il n'était pas vraiment habitué, en tout cas par l'utilisation de la parole. Alors il essayait de montrer son amour à Daniel par d'autres voie, comme des petites attentions, il n'était pas non plus trop romantique, mais il faisait des efforts, car il savait mieux que n'importe qui que l'amour doit se sentir entre deux personnes. Cela passait par des gestes, comme des caresses, des baisers, des petits déjeuner déjà fait lorsque le deuxième se réveillait, et un amour débordant pour la petite Grace. Le père de famille savait déjà que le SEAL l'adorait, mais celui ci l'avait vraiment pris sous son aile. Il commençait doucement à ressembler à une famille.

Si je ne le sais pas

Je le vois dans tes yeux

Celui qui t'aimera

Sera un homme heureux

Le second de l'équipe avait rapidement compris la façon dont son amant déclarait son amour, ses gestes de tendresses, et parfois même, des mots, qui comme ils étaient prononcés avec beaucoup d'efforts, le comblaient davantage encore. Des « Je t'aime » susurré le soir près du lit, à ceux qui pouvaient survenir un peu n'importe quand, et lorsque Steven entrait par exemple dans la salle de bain et y trouvait son amant nu c'est à ce moment, son regard si intense, qui indiquait à Danny qu'il était désiré et aimé.

Ne cherche plus l'amour Il est là

Il est là pour toujours Je le crois

Ce sera un beau jour

Que le jour Où l'on se mariera

C'est cependant à Rachel que la nouvelle avait été le plus dur à annoncer. Celle ci avait beau être totalement déconnecté de la vie du blond, elle avait mal vécu le fait que celui ci soit avec un autre homme, et que ce soit eux qui s'occupe de sa fille. Une grande dispute avait éclaté entre elle et le blond, qui l'avait rapidement traité d'homophobe, choquant la jeune femme. Le SEAL était intervenu pour tenter de calmer la situation mais la brune était partie en affirmant qu'elle récupérerait la garde de sa fille pour elle seule. Laissant un Daniel au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais son amour ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, usant de son influence pour faire une fois de plus échouer le projet de l'ex- femme. Grace resterait en garde alternée.

Tout l'or qui dort encore Sous le lit de la terre

J'en couvrirai ton corps Que tu m'auras offert

Tous les mots de l'amour Tous les mots du désir

Mieux que les troubadours Tu sauras me les dire

Une autre étape essentielle de leur relation avait été leur première relation sexuelle. Celle ci avait été hésitante, aucun des deux n'ayant déjà fait cela avec une personne du même sexe, il s'était un peu regardé dans le blanc des yeux, avant que le plus grand décide que cela ne devait pas être bien différent dans la méthode que pour ses missions : Se jeter dans l'action tout de suite, et se poser des questions et réfléchir par la suite, lorsque tout était fini. Il avait donc fougueusement embrassé Williams, et sans que cela soit parfait, il avait trouvé l'essentiel pour donner du plaisir à son petit blond. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Un peu archaïque, mais il trouverait bien au fur et à mesure comment rendre cela plus profond et doux... son instinct de navy le guiderait.

Ne cherche plus l'amour Il est là

Il est là pour toujours Je le crois

Ce sera un beau jour Que le jour

Où l'on se mariera

En tout cas ce n'est pas Danny qui pouvait se plaindre, étant donné que malgré la douleur ressentit, il avait également atteint l'apothéose du sentiment que l'on nomme plaisir. Certes son SEAL n'était pas encore un pro dans le chapitre « je fais l'amour avec quelqu'un du même sexe », mais étrangement, il ne doutait pas de ses facultés d'apprentissages en la matière.

Ne cherche plus l'amour Il est là

Il est là pour toujours Je le crois

Ce sera un beau jour Que le jour

Où l'on se mariera

Et puis un jour, Steven était arrivé sérieux vers son amant, et lui avait annoncé qu'une mission l'attendait. Assez angoissé par cette nouvelle, le petit blond avait posé de nombreuses questions auquel le capitaine de corvette avait répondu très vaguement. Puis le brun s'était contenté d'un « confidentiel » pour toute réponse. C'est en voyant l'air paniqué de son chéri qui l'avait laissé échappé un sourire avant d'avouer.

« Ma seule mission, c'est que tu acceptes ceci »

Et il tendit une petite boîte que le blond prit dans ses mains, interdit. McGarrett, d'un signe de tête, l'incita à l'ouvrir, ce que le blond fit, hésitant.

Ce sera un beau jour Que le jour Où l'on se mariera

Où l'on se mariera.

Il trouva à l'intérieur un anneau et n'hésitant plus une seconde, se jeta dans les bras de son amant, faisant reculer celui ci de quelques pas, il le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa, avant de porter sa bouche près de son oreille pour lui dire :

« Oui! »

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5: réponse au reviews

Réponse aux reviews:

Yuki: Pas faux ce que tu dis là. Je pense que ça vient du fait que je ne travaille pas du tout de la même façon lorsque je fais une song fic. Celle ci n'ont as vraiment de scénario, et partent d'une émotion que je ressens lorsque j'écoute une chanson, que je tente par la suite de transmettre aux personnages. Je travaille alors plus sur le coté émotionnel du perso, et non sur la façon dont ça se déroule... ce qui donne parfois et je te rejoins totalement, des choses guimauve lorsque je travaille avec le sentiment amoureux. Ce n'est en rien justifiable, le mieux serait de trouver un compromis entre scénario et les sentiments que je veux développer, mais pour l'instant c'est soit l'un soit l'autre, je ne compile pas les deux ! XDD

Lulu: Heureuse que tu es adorée ! Oui, je sais, la mise en forme est vraiment pas top chez moi... je ferais des efforts, promis ! :)

Selienna: Merci !

Lili76: Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plue! Merci de l'avoir lu et pour la reviews !


End file.
